Herald
by monkeygirl77
Summary: An old friend of Gabriel's crashes their 'party' in the warehouse, literally. Sam and Dean Winchester see a side to Gabriel they didn't think he possessed, a parental and caring side.


**So I was watching Teen Titans and even though he's only been in one or two episodes my favorite Character has to be Herald. And the thought came to me after some research, what if his horn was the actual horn of Gabriel? It isn't like he'd leave his horn and its new owner unprotected or guarded right? He'd have a fall back system I'd like to believe! Then this popped into my mind, Herald is based off Herald from the Teen Titans cartoon (old version)!**

* * *

><p>Dean had just pushed the door to the warehouse open and was just about to walk out when he heard it. Heck, when everyone heard it. It sounded like a horn, a trumpet to be precise. Him, Sam, and Castiel spun around just in time to see a blue clothed figure fall out of a swirling vortex of black and red. A silver horn fell from his hand with a clatter and the kid laid there unmoving. The two Winchesters didn't waste any time running towards the fallen boy. They were about to grab him until they were stopped by Castiel grabbing on their arms and pulling both backwards. Dean gave him a look of 'what the hell!' to which Castiel ignored and motioned towards the horn and the blue cloaked figure.<p>

"Herald is protected by Gabriel's horn, only he can touch him without harm."

The sprinkler system did what it did best and the ring of holy fire was long since forgotten and gone as the archangel/trickster rushed to the boys side. Gabriel completely ignored them as he took in the sight of his horn and the injuries littering the kids body. Herald groaned and rolled over, stopped by the archangel's hand gently but firmly keeping him in place.

"G-Gabriel?"

The voice was weak, even the humans in the room could tell. It only seemed to make Gabriel worry more, if that was even possible. Light filled the room and the once blue cloak around the boy was now a slight off dark purplish blue in some places, no doubt blood being the cause of the discoloring.

"Yah squirt I'm here... What happened to you?"

Gabriel pressed a hand to the blue covered chest and pressed down enough to cause the kid to draw in a breath. Dean looked at the others and back at the two in front of them. He wanted to intervene, get the kid away from the douche. But seeing them like this, seeing Gabriel like this well it made him second guess his decision. The look on Castiel's face at the kids voice helped his second guessing too.

"L-Limbo.. Attacked in Limbo... C-Caught me by surprise...N-Never saw it coming... H-Help..."

Gabriel's brow furrowed at that. While most hated being in Limbo nobody actually got close enough to Herald to actually touch him. I mean he had his skirmishes to deal with, but nobody ever actually dared to attack him, it was widely known that Gabriel himself protected the guardian of Limbo.

"Who attacked you kiddo?"

"Never saw his face... Its face... I don't know.. I think it was a couple of lost ones or somethingAAH..."

"Sorry kiddo"

But Gabriel continued pushed his hand further into the wound on the kids chest. Healing it would be the only way to stop the bleeding, healing it form the inside out. Slowly ever so slowly the gash started to close on itself and the archangel/trickster gave a hmm of satisfaction. Herald had since passed out so Gabriel gathered the smaller version of his horn, turned it into a necklace and wrung it around Herald's neck before lifting the kid into his arms and standing to face the others. Cas nodded at the more peaceful look on Heralds face and seemed to be glad about his recently replenished health.

"Well freak-chesters looks like you got a new player for a while. You got something I need and I got something you need"

Dean glared at him, despite the warning from the other two around him.

"And what the hell do we have that you need? Or better yet what we need?"

Gabriel gave Dean a look that clearly said 'obviously your not the smart one' but otherwise kept his grip on his package and stared back at the eldest Winchester brother with an impassive expression.

"Well since you asked so nicely! I need a warm and dry place to help Herald here recover and you need my help in stopping Lucifer"

Dean looked like he wanted to protest, they knew nothing about this so called Herald, he could be a damn demon and they would never know until it was too late. But sadly Sam beat him to it and told them about Bobby's and how they had been staying there and that Gabriel could meet them there. Said archangel gave him a slight nod of the head in thanks and in a flutter of wings disappeared. Dean spun on Sam.

"What the hell man! We don't know anything about the kid and for all we know Gabriel could kill us when we turn our backs"

"Not while Herald is in this state Dean. Gabriel is very fund of the boy, he is Gabriel's main focus as of right now."

He didn't have to like the point that Cas gave him, but he had seen first hand the caring nature that the archangel/trickster held for the boy. Dean grumbled as he turned and stomped out of the warehouse, hopefully Bobby didn't kill either of them before they arrived.

* * *

><p>Luckily Bobby hadn't been home when the had arrived. The entered the living room and found Gabriel and the uncloaked kid sitting on one of the couches, ok more like Gabriel was sitting and Herald was still unconscious. The hood had been pulled down to reveal curly dark hair and some more rather small cuts and gashes along the kids face and forehead. Dean threw his keys and gun (Cas had told him too) on the table and gave them a slight glare.<p>

"I need to get all the dried blood off and disinfect, can I use the bathroom here?"

Sam shoved his way past Dean and nodded with a motion to follow. Gabriel scooped the kid up again and followed just after him, uncharacteristically silent. Sam lead him up the stairs and down the hall to the left and opened a door to the surprisingly nice sized bathroom. Gabriel gave him a nod of thanks and placed Herald on the counter while he turned the water on to a nice warm steamy temperature. He then turned to the remaining Winchester with a question.

"Need to make sure there are no cuts underneath. Can you help me undress him?"

Sam looked slightly stunned but nodded nonetheless. Gabriel gave another nod in thanks and leaned the kid back against his chest to unclasp the two silver circles and pulled the hood and cloak over the smaller head. Sam pulled the silver gloves and blue boots off while Gabriel pulled his leggings and tunic away. The archangel gently scooped the kid back up and placed him down in the warm sudsy water. Sam took that as his cue and left. While living on earth, among humans for as long as he had, Gabriel picked up on certain things. Such as cooking, cleaning, and bathing so cleaning up the smaller person in the tub was no hard task. Sam had comeback with an older t-shirt and left it on the counter by some fresh towels, to which Gabriel was thankful. He didn't want to get his little friend all clean and stick him back into dirty bloody clothes. Dean pretty much left them alone.

Gabriel finished cleaning up Herald and pulled him out of the tub, dried him with a towel, and put the shirt Sam had left on him. For teen Herald was a short light boy. To which Gabriel took pride in carrying around like a little kid any chance he got. Normally Herald would grumble about it, but right now he was simply thankful fora trusting and gentle touch and snuggled into Gabriel's chest. the brunette archangel gave a small smile and walked back down to the living room to watch some television.

It would take a week,a long quiet week until Herald was well again. Gabriel would lecture him about safety and all that jazz like a protective parent even though the Herald wasn't his child and tell him to visit more often before the Herald would disappear again. Gabriel would disappear soon after him leaving both Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel in his wake.

* * *

><p>**Time skip***<p>

"Don't make me do this brother"

"Nobody makes us do anything"

Moments before Lucifer would stab Gabriel (even though he swore he thought it was another illusion) through with his own blade the sound of an oh so familiar trumpet filled the air around them. The same blue cloaked player stepped out of a red and black vortex with Gabriel's very horn in hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Sometimes Herald had the most impeccable timing. Gabriel and Lucifer couldn't complain though. Gabriel because he was still alive and Lucifer because he was stopped from killing his own baby brother.

Like I said, most impeccable timing ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd you think? I hope it was ok!<strong>


End file.
